Individuals frequently invest a significant amount of resources (e.g., time, money, research, etc.) when creating content (e.g., books, articles, music, etc.). For instance, although an author may have the requisite amount of knowledge and expertise to create the content, such as a textbook, the author may not know what aspects of the textbook he/she should focus on or emphasize. Accordingly, many authors or would-be authors may be discouraged from creating content due to the uncertainty of what to write about and/or the question of whether there will be a return on investment of the time, money, research, etc., spent creating the content. This may result in less interesting and relevant content being created for public consumption, which may deprive consumers, students, etc., of content that may be of particular interest. This uncertainty experienced by authors could be reduced or eliminated entirely by improvements in technology. This leads to the possibility of new technology enabling novel methods and systems involving recommending content, topics, etc., to authors.